


Just Making Sure She's Safe

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Protective Dan, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Vi and Rita go on their first official date, and Dan is a bit worried and may or may not kind of sort of follow them a little bit...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arii_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/gifts).



Phil’s P.O.V.

     “We’ll be back in a couple hours, love you!” Vi called as she left the flat with her girlfriend, Rita. They were going on a date around town and I trusted they’d be safe and know what to do in any situation, so I wasn’t particularly worried. The same couldn’t be said for Dan… “Bear, there’s no need to pace, they will be just fine,” I stood in his path and took his head in my hands to make him look at me. He blushed and looked at me with his warm brown eyes that were now clouded with stress and worry. “Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me… It’s like I can’t just be happy for her…” he looked down sadly. “That isn’t true. I know you’re happy for her because when she’s happy, you’re happy,” I kissed him softly. He pushed his curly brown hair away from his forehead and sighed. “I can’t relax., I think I’m going to go for a walk,” he said as he set off to put on proper clothes and get his belongings. “That’s a good idea, try and clear your thoughts for a bit,” I called after him. Something was a bit unsettling about this, though, and I wanted to know what it was. “Maybe I’ll join you,” I pulled on my shoes and stood beside him at the door. “O-oh, ok then,” he wouldn’t meet my gaze as we set out. We walked for a bit with no particular destination in mind, until Dan said hesitantly, “Why don’t we stop at Starbucks? Just really quick?” “Sounds good to me,” I took his hand in mine to reassure him that all was well and to help him get his mind off our daughter. Then I remembered that Vi had said that she and Rita planned to stop at Starbucks before hitting a couple shops and relaxing at the park. _Is Dan trying to follow them? No. No he just likes Starbucks and hasn’t had any coffee yet, today. That’s all._ Then as we walked in and ordered, I looked around to see none other than Vi and Rita sitting in a secluded corner together. Simply laughing and talking as usual. _It has to be a coincidence, right? Surely Dan didn’t plan to find them..._ The whole time we ordered and sat down (on the opposite side of the room) he wouldn’t stop looking at them. I could tell he was trying to be discrete and thought I hadn’t noticed they were there, or that I’d noticed _he’d_ noticed anything at all. I played along, acting like they weren’t there, and tried to carry out a normal conversation. “So then I thought- Dan? Bear are you alright?” I waved my hand in front of his face since he clearly had been staring at the girls instead of listening to me. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, go on,” he ripped his gaze away from the girls in the corner. “Is there somebody we know over there?” I looked over at the couple he thought I didn’t notice. “Uh, nope. I was just looking out the window,” he blatantly lied. “Oh, alright. Anyway…” I continued, acting like I believed him. Not even a minute later, I heard him breathe in sharply when they kissed and Vi rested her head on Rita’s shoulder. Rita said something and they started giggling again. I couldn’t help but smile at their attempts to quiet down and seem decent in public. They proceeded to get up and move on with their date, nudging each other playfully and holding hands. After a few moments, Dan stood up and said, “I think we should head out, but I’m not quite ready to go home yet. Why don’t we visit a few shops first?” “Sure, as long as we’re back before Vi comes home.” he looked down nervously and said nothing. We left and headed further into town, and I followed Dan’s lead. Now I was pretty sure he was following the girls. I wasn’t sure why I wasn’t calling him out on it, or why I was going along with him. It was kind of wrong to be stalking out teenage daughter’s date, but there we were. I figured if it helped him calm down, I wouldn’t say anything. I would just continue to tag along and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. After about an hour of awkward store hopping, we not-so-subtly followed them to the park. They sat under a big tree, clearly happy and content to simply be in each other’s company. Dan and I sat on a bench a good distance away so they wouldn’t notice us. Dan continued to watch them, his breath hitching every time they kissed. “Bear, I know what you’re doing,” I finally brought up his kind of obvious semi-stalking. “W-what? I dunno what you’re talking about!” I just looked into his eyes, even though they were looking everywhere but mine. He exhaled loudly and said so softly I almost didn’t catch it, “I’m just trying to make sure she’s safe…” He looked at his hands hopelessly. “I have no clue what I’m doing, Phil. You’re so calm and collected and know how to handle everything. I’m just a hot mess of a father who can’t deal with anything. I’m sorry you have to deal with me as a partner in parenting our girl,” he blinked back tears furiously, “I’m just afraid, ok? Afraid that she’ll be hurt. Afraid that I’ll mess everything up even more. Afraid that she’ll hate me for trying to help her and failing. Afraid that in trying to keep her from getting hurt, I’ll push her away. It isn’t anyone’s fault but mine that I don’t know if what I’m doing is ok or not. She’s just so precious to me and all I want to do is protect her and have her know how much I love her. But I’m doing it all wrong,” he now fought back sobs and ran his hands through his hair. Unsure of what to say, I pulled him into my arms and kissed the top of his head, playing with his hair. No more words were spoken as I stood up, still not letting go of my husband, and got a cab to take us home so we could beat Vi back to the flat without her suspecting anything. “You can’t bring up anything involving the date- let her tell us however much she wants us to know. And relax! You make yourself think that you’re a worse parent than you really are- you and Vi have a kind of connection that I can’t explain and she loves you. She’s ok, you’re ok, everything is ok…” I said softly into his ear as we walked into the lounge. About another half hour later, the two bubbly girls came in and Rita kissed Vi goodbye before going home. “So? How’d it go?” I kissed her cheek as she sat next to me. “Awesome! We had a lot of fun! We didn’t end up buying anything at the shops, though…” she proceeded to recount the events of her first date happily. I knew Dan was incredibly guilty, but I could tell he was trying his hardest to actually show his happiness for Vi through everything else he was feeling, and it made my heart swell with pride and joy and love. “Well I’m glad you had fun, Smol Light,” he smiled genuinely for the first time all day and pecked her forehead. Nothing more was said about the date or the low-key stalking that happened, and everyone was finally content and happy.~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you BENJJI_G for giving me the lovely prompt for this! I hope this is all of your hopes and dreams come true. ;p


End file.
